


All We Need Is Each Other

by Tillyalf427



Series: Satoshiki One Shots [3]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: Boy x boy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kind Of Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Satoshiki, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshiki knows Shinozaki doesn t like him and yet, her words still affect him. Satoshi is Yoshiki s light, he always pulls him out of the dark depths of his thoughts however, not in the most normal ways... Satoshi X Yoshiki Lemon, don t like don t read Contains mentions of self harm I guess, Not major or anything and not stated directly but it is hinted at</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Need Is Each Other

You`re worthless...

Pathetic...

You`ll never get anywhere in life...

Her words from earlier echoed in Yoshiki`s head as he sat in his apartment, staring out the window at the gradually darkening sky.

"She`s right. Then again Shinozaki`s always right. I am worthless...I am pathetic...I never had a chance with her so why did I ever even bother..." Yoshiki mumbled to himself. He stood up, eventually deciding that he couldn`t bear to look out the window any longer. He headed to the bathroom with the thought of having a shower however, as he passed by the mirror in the hall, he caught sight of his reflection. Her words once again echoed through his otherwise empty mind as he stared at the mirror in disgust.

"Pathetic..." Yoshiki spat out angrily, his thoughts once again turning to everything that he hated about himself.

You`re stupid, idiotic, no one likes you, it`s your own fault your parents kicked you out, you deserve every bad thing that happens to you...

He couldn`t take it. He pulled his fist back and struck the mirror with all he had. The reflectiveglass smashed under the force and his hand went numb as he dropped his eyes to the floor, dragging his feet the extra few metres to the bathroom. Blood dripped onto the floor from his clenched up fist and the sound of blood hitting the floor was almost enough to drive him insane.

He turned the shower onto the coldest setting and stepped into it, still fully clothed. He didn`t care at the moment. He didn`t care as the freezing cold water pelted down on him. He didn`t care when the water was stained red by the continuous flow of blood coming from his hand. He didn`t cer about anything. Not even when someone burst through his front door shouting his name, worry laced in their voice.

"Yoshiki! What the hell are you doing? What was the crashing sound? What happened? Why is the mirror out here smashed?" Satoshi`s worried voice came along with a series of repeated knocks.

Yoshiki did`t reply. Instead, he sat and stared as his blood swirled with the water to create intricate patterns.

"Yoshiki, I`m coming in." Satoshi said before the door opened slowly.

Yoshiki didn`t even glance up as Satoshi enetered the bathroom, he didn`t acknowledge the shocked gasp that came from his friend.

"Yoshiki? Are you okay." Satoshi asked

"Yeah...I`m fine. You don`t need to worry." Yoshiki replied. To any one else, the answer would have seemed legit however, Satoshi could hear how far away Yoshiki sounded. He sounded distant, like he did when he was lost in thought.

"I heard what happened with Shinozaki. Come on, she`s not worth this. You shouldn`t be beating yourself up over it." Satoshi tried, deparately trying to think of something that would get Yoshiki to snap out of it and come to his senses.

"Come on, you`re going to get sick." Satoshi tried once ore before deciding that he was going to have to force the blond to do anything. The brunette reached up and turned the dial on the shower, making the water hotter before he worked of trying to get Yoshiki to stand up.

"Come on, you can`t shower with your clothes on." Satoshi tried reasoning with the blond however, he was to lost in his own thoughts and self hatred to notice Satoshi was even there.

"Why am I even here?" Yoshiki mumbled, more to himself than Satoshi.

"Yoshiki, come on. Not this again. You`re here because we need t=you. I need you. What would Miki do if you weren`t here?" Satoshi asked. This had happened before and so the brunette now knew how to deal with it.

"Satoshi? When did you get here?" Yoshiki asked as if he`d been woken up fro some sort of daydream.

"I got here a while ago. Were you trying to kill yourself?" Satoshi asked, glad that he had actually got a respnse from the blond now

"No...I was just angry..." Yoshiki muttered, remembering why he was angry in the first place.

"So you punched a mirror?" Satoshi asked, making sure he had his facts right. Yoshiki nodded again. "Show me your hand." Satoshi told the blond who reluctantly lifted his right hand up to show his friend.

Satoshi looked carefully at where Yoshiki`s hand had turned a bright red and noticed that there weren`t any peices of glas stuck.

"One second." Satoshi stated as he got up to look around in the cupboard for some antiseptic cream. He returned to Yoshiki`s side and took his hand once more, squeezing some of the antiseptic cream onto the blond`s hand and gently rubbing it in.

After he was done, he stood up and told Yoshiki to finish his shower as he moved through his friends apartment towards the kitchen to make them some tea.

Once Yoshiki was done in the shower, he came out into the living room where Satoshi was sat.

"Are you okay now?" Satoshi asked, his voice still filked with concern.

"Yeah I guess..." Yoshiki sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it or..." Satoshi asked as Yoshiki looked over his shoulder out the window.

"Not really...It`s a good job you came when you did..." Yoshiki mumbled, not wanting to tell his friend what he was about to do, even though Satoshi already knew.

"You was going to do...that again?" Satoshi asked. Yoshiki nodded, looking down and avoiding eye contact with his friend.

"Yoshiki, you know what we`ve said about that." Satoshi stated, a hint of seductiveness in his voice.

"I know...I just...I feel like I need to..." Yoshiki stuttered.

"Yoshiki, bedroom. I`ll be there in a second." Satoshi stated fimly as the blond stood up, heading towards his bedroom.

Satoshi waited until he couldn`t see Yoshiki anymore before reaching into his bag and grabbing some candles before grabbing a lighter laying on the coffee table. He made his way into Yoshiki`s bedroom and saw the blonde sat on the edge of the bed. the blond was sat in the dark and so, Satoshi headed over to the bedside table, flicking the lamp on before going to close the curtains.

"Yoshiki, lie down for me." Satoshi commanded and Yoshiki complied as Satoshi kneeled down, reaching under the bed and pulling out a cardboard box. He searched through the cardboard box before pulling out some handcuffs and a cock ring.

Satoshi placed the two items down on the bed next to them and began to undress Yoshiki. He started by undoing the buttons on his shirt, trailing his lips down Yoshiki`s chest once his shirt was off. He began working on the blond`s pants, pulling them down along with his boxers.

The brunette grabbed both of Yoshiki`s wrists, being careful of his injured hand, and grabbed the handcuffs, cuffing the blond`s hands, linking the chain around the metal bars on the headboard.

He then moved further down, reaching Yoshiki`s cock and slipping the ring onto it. Yoshiki was silent throughout this, the only sound that came from him being gasps and ragged breathing.

Satoshi reached towards the bedside table where he had placed the candles, grabbing one of the candles and the lighter. He lit the wick on one of the candles, leaving it for a few minutes so hat the wax began pooling at the top of it before moving back over Yoshiki, holding the candle to the side. He caught Yoshiki`s eyes and let a smirk cover his face as Yoshiki watched him intently. The brunette slowly tipped the candle above Yoshiki`s chest, watching as the wax dripped slowly onto Yoshiki`s chest, making the blond hiss.

"S..Satoshi...ahh..." Yoshiki moaned out the brunettes name, his volume increasing as Satoshi trailed the melted wax over his nipples.

"We`ve barely even started." Satoshi chuckled, dripping wax further still down to Yoshiki`s erect cock.

"Aghhh...Sa..Satoshi..." Yoshiki had began writhing around under Satoshi`s watchful gaze, making the blond`s face burn bright Red.

"You`re so adorable." Satoshi Grinned, placing the candle back on the bedside table before leaning down to kiss the blond who led helpless underneath him.

"Do you still feel like hurting yourself?" Satoshi asked, his voice gentler as he softly caressed Yoshiki`s face.

"...Kind of...But I deserve it..." Yoshiki mumbled before being roughly turned over by Satoshi. He was positioned on his hands and knees as Satoshi fiddled with the handcuffs so that they weren`t tangled and didn`t hurt Yoshiki`s wrists.

"Now now Yoshiki. You know the rules, only I`m allowed to hurt you..." Satoshi said, leaning over the blond and whispering in his ear, his hot breath ghosting over his face making him shiver. Yosiki closed his eyes as he waited for what he knew was coming.

"Cute, you know what I`m going to do." Satoshi smirked before raising his hand up, bringing it down hard on Yoshiki`s pale skin, leaving a red hand print that contrasted greatly to the blond`s pale skin.

"More...I..I need more...Satoshi..." Yoshiki moaned out.

Slap

Satoshi`s hand came cown once more before the brunette leaned forward and whispered in the blond`s ear again.

"I`m going to punish you for every bad thing you`ve thought about yourself tonight." Satoshi breathed out, drawing a whimper from the blond underneath him.

Slap

"You`re not worthless, no matter what Shinozaki says."

Slap

"You`re not pathetic."

Slap

"You are wanted."

Slap.

And so it continued untill Yoshiki`s voice was hoarse from moaning and screaming Satoshi`s name and his skin was an angry red colour. Satoshi was panting too, Yoshiki was just too hot...

"Damn..." Satoshi breathed out. "You really are amazing you know. I don`t care what you think about yourself, if you can`t be positive about yourself then I`ll be positive about you."

"S..Satoshi...Please..." Yoshiki whimpered, his voice quieter due to the burning in his throat.

"Please what?" Satoshi teased, leaning over to gently bite and nibble Yoshiki`s ear.

"P..please fuck me..." Yoshiki tried again, knowing what Satoshi wanted from him.

"That`s better." Satoshi said, bringing his fingers up to Yoshiki`s mouth. "Suck." The brunette commanded

Yoshiki obidiently took the fingers into his mouth, sucking and swirling his toungue in between and around each finger before Satoshi withdrew them, trailing kisses down Yoshiki`s spine as he went back once more, slowly pushing his first finger into Yoshiki.

"Hhaaahha...S..satoshi..." Yoshiki whined out, trying to push back onto Satoshi`s fingers. As soon as the brunette noticed this, he quickly pulled his finger out.

"Satoshi...Stop teasing me..." Yoshiki complained as Satoshi leant down and whispered into Yoshiki`s ear

"I`ll stop when I want to stop, okay?"

Yoshiki whined again as Satoshi began poking around the outside of his entrance, never actually letting his finger slip inside.

"Satoshi...Please..." Yoshiki was practically begging the brunette now as small tears formed in his eys due to the immense amount of things he was feeling.

"Shhh...It`s okay, just a bit longer..." Satoshi said, finallly pushing his second finger into the blonde.

"S..satoshi..." Yoshiki was too far gone to even register when Satoshi added a third finger as he simply moaned out the brunettes name helplessly

"Yoshiki, I`m going to put it in, okay?" Satoshi asked as the blonde nodded as if he was in a trance.

Satoshi slowly began pushing his length into the blonde as Yoshiki repeatedly moaned out Satoshi`s name as if it was the only word he knew.

"S...satoshi...Move please...hhaaaa..." The blonde moaned out, his train of thought being cut off as Satoshi began thrusting hard into him.

"Ahh...Yoshiki...You`re so tight...damn..." Satoshi was grunting with each thrust into the blonde underneath him.

"Haahaahh...Satoshi...I`m close..." Yoshiki moaned out as Satoshi reached in between the blonde`s legs to grasp his erection, slipping the cock ring off him before Yoshiki spoke out

"D..don`t touch me...I..I want to come just from you fucking me..."

Satoshi complied with the blonde`s request, removing his hand from Yoshii`s erection as he began thrusting harder and faster, reaching his orgasm.

"Y..yoshiki...I`m gonna..." Satoshi was cut off as his mind went blank and his orgasm ripped through him, his seed shooting into the blond under him, causing Yoshiki to come too.

"...Shit...That was amazing..." Satoshi panted as Yoshiki came back down from his high.

Satoshi reached for the handcuffs that were still secured around the blond`s wrists, undoing them before gently grabbing Yoshiki`s wrists, rubbing them where the skin had turned red.

Yoshiki collapsed on the bed, Satoshi following suit and lying down next to the blonde.

"That was amazing...You`re amazing Yoshiki..." Satoshi smiled, gently cupping the blond`s face before reaching behind Yoshiki to get some sudocrem that he had put ther before. The brunette gently piced up Yoshiki`s wrists again, rubbing some of the sudocrem into the red skin.

"I love you Yoshiki." Satoshi murmured. The blond was already asleep but he smiled slightly as Satoshi wrapped his arms around Yoshiki. No more words were spoken. No more words were needed. All they needed was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What am I doing with my life?! Oh well, I wasn`t planning on doing anything productive anyway. I wasn`t sure what you would actually use for something like this so yup, sudocrem. My parents used to tell me it was magic...unfortunately it`s not and also it`s not fun to eat. That`s my advice for today, don`t eat sudocrem kids. I see why my friends don`t ask me for advice.


End file.
